


get your head in the ga(y)me

by Nugggets



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gay, High School, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Queer Themes, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, except with like two straights in the GSA who arent important right now, i'll probs write a fic for sharpay/zeke/kelsi, look its a GSA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: “You know what, Shar?” Ryan suddenly said one day. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.“We should start a GSA at school.”Sharpay thought a moment. “Actually, that sounds like a good idea.”--HSM GSA AU that i wrote instead of writing my pride month chapter for my DCTV chatfic





	get your head in the ga(y)me

“You know what, Shar?” Ryan suddenly said one day. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

“We should start a GSA at school.”

Sharpay thought a moment. “Actually, that sounds like a good idea.”

\---

Troy didn’t mind meeting new people at the ski lodge, but he did mind having to sing in front of everyone.

This girl, this beautiful girl, was an amazing singer. Her smile lit up the room and Troy fell in love instantly.

Troy caught up with her—Gabriella, he reminded himself—and they chatted for a bit. Troy caught himself nearly wanting to lean in for a kiss. Gabriella laughed.

“In case you even think about me like that, I just want you to know I’m trans. It shouldn’t be a big deal anymore but I feel like you need to know. Just consider your options, you know?”

Troy felt an imaginary question mark pop up above his head. Gabriella being trans was honestly not a bad thing. Troy, in his own words, has a huge bisexual ass and couldn’t care less if Gabriella was a trans girl. It didn’t make her less of a woman, and didn’t change how Troy liked her.

“I think I already have,” Troy smiled. “Can we swap numbers?”

Gabriella smiled—a smile that would make absolutely everyone blush and stumble over their words.

“Sure, let me get my phone.”

\--

Gabriella had a lot of expectations for East High, which included people making a few weird comments about her every now and then, maybe even some stupid transphobes who she’d gladly beat up. But instead she found herself in the school’s GSA, run by everyone’s favorite duo, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. As much as they can be jerks sometimes, they seem to really do a lot for the school.

The next day after the first meeting, Ryan started trying to have a conversation with her.

“Gabriella, right?”

Gabriella turned around to face him.

“Um, yeah. And you are?”

“Ryan,” he smiled. “Or as my sister calls me, the best baby brother in the universe.”

She laughed. “It’s nice to meet a fellow trans person. There’s not a lot of us here,” Ryan said.

“Well then,” Gabrielle outstretched her hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

\--

“Look at him Kelsi,” Ryan glared down from the terrace at the basketball team, who were eating lunch and just talking to each other. “He’s so—”

“Amazing? Hot? Absolute boyfriend material?” Kelsi teased.

“Why did I have to be so gay for a jock?” Ryan whined, frowning at his misfortune of being single and probably choosing one of the worst people to have a crush on.

Kelsi swung her arm around Ryan’s shoulders as comfort. “Hey, you’ve got plenty of boys here that can be your boyfriend. It doesn’t have to be Chad.”

Ryan leaned into her (sort of) embrace and sighed.

“We can be single gays together, Ryan.” Kelsi smirked. Ryan couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Chad, though.

Fucking straight boys.

\--

It was the last GSA meeting at school before summer began. “I can’t believe you guys are doing superlatives for this club,” Troy said, settling in his seat while Sharpay and Ryan stood in the front of the classroom they were using. “We’re not even seniors yet.”

“It’s not like it matters,” Sharpay explained, crossing her arms. “Now let’s all quiet down and get on with it!” Everyone in the room did just that, mostly eager to figure out who got which superlative.

Ryan cleared his throat. “Best sense of humor goes to,” he paused, letting the room fill with suspense whilst he opened the envelope. “Troy Bolton, for making quite a few Bi jokes over the course of the entire school year.”  
Everyone laughed and Gabriella was smiling. Troy gladly accepted it and Sharpay said the next superlative. “Thanks...bi the way.” Everyone either groaned or laughed.

“Alright then. Most likely to destroy the patriarchy goes to Kelsi,” Sharpay said quickly, trying to keep herself from yelling at Troy.

\--

Chad wasn't sure how he got into this situation—admitting to Troy he may or may not have a (not so) tiny crush on Ryan. “You’ve got to tell him, man.” Troy said, smiling hopefully.

“But what about Kelsi?” Chad asked, looking worried.

“Dude, Kelsi’s a lesbian. I thought you knew that. And Ryan’s gay as fuck, so there’s no reason to worry,” Troy explained, patting Chad on the back. Chad still felt uncertain.

“I meant like—Kelsi is Ryan’s best friend besides Gabriella. What if I break his heart or something? She’s so gentle but I know she’ll murder me if I do something,” Chad spoke.

Troy thought for a moment before saying, “That’s only if you break up with him. You two will be fine, I’m sure of it.”

\--

It all happened so fast after the baseball game, Ryan wasn’t sure how it began.

But Chad had Ryan pinned to the lockers.

They were kissing. Everything was still registering in Ryan’s mind about what was going on. Chad’s hands were on his hips, and Ryan’s arms were around Chad’s neck.

They broke apart for a moment, breathing heavily. “Fuck,” Ryan breathed. And then Chad, oh god Chad, lifted Ryan up and right on instinct, Ryan’s legs clung to Chad’s waist.

“I imagined this happening, ah, differently,” Ryan said.

“Chad—”

Chad immediately kissed Ryan full on the lips. The kiss felt like it lasted longer, and when Chad pulled back he said, “You talk too much.”

\--

“I don’t know what to do, Ryan,” Gabriella sighed. “Troy’s been caught up in all of this college stuff, and I know it’s important but it’s so...so—”

“Lonely?” Ryan suggested over the phone.

“Yeah. I mean, I understand why he’s doing it but nothing feels as energetic and fun, you know? And then he doesn’t even remember the plans we all have to hang out, or even make time for us, his friends. Surely those college people would understand him taking a day to himself, right?”

Ryan shrugged, despite knowing Gabriella wouldn’t see it. “Well, I don’t know what I’d do myself, but considering that it’s Sharpay—but especially Dad’s—meddling, I can see what I can do.”

\--

“They’re adorable,” Gabriella said, leaning her head onto Troy’s shoulder, watching everyone run around in the sprinklers on the golf course.

“I’m glad Ryan and Chad are together now,” Troy sighed, linking his hand with Gabriella’s. They watched as Ryan had a running start and leaped into Chad’s arms, who spun him around like those cheesy romantic movies. Gabriella laughed, and pressed a kiss to Troy’s cheek. “C’mon, let’s join them.”

\--

It was a sleepover that night, and Gabriella invited Taylor and Kelsi originally, but Ryan joined in.

“Sharpay’s off somewhere with mom and dad,” Ryan explained. “They’ve got some sort of fashion thing over the weekend, I think.”

Gabriella nodded in understanding while putting a movie into the DVD player. Taylor had chosen The Princess Bride for tonight. “You know, I really love this movie,” Taylor told them. “I think you’ll enjoy it, Ryan.”

Ryan laughed and said, “I’m never going to pass up an opportunity to watch a movie with my girls.” Gabriella and Taylor laughed, and Ryan took some popcorn from the bowl Kelsi was holding.

“Hey!” Kelsi yelled at him.

\--

Besides the movie, something had happened at the sleepover. Kelsi pulled Ryan off to the kitchen when they went for a midnight snack (more like brownie) run. “Ryan, I need to tell you something.”

Ryan tipped his head to the side, confused. “What?”

“I—” Kelsi stopped herself, nervous. What would Ryan even think of her after this? “Ryan, I–um.”

“Kelsi? Are you okay? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t—”

“I have a crush on your sister, and I don’t know if you’re okay with that, or if she’s okay with it, but you two have been the two closest people to me—even though stuff...happened. I honestly don’t know if you’d even want to stay friends with me, and plus Sharpay’s with Zeke, so,” Kelsi rambled on, before Ryan interrupted her with a chuckle. He took Kelsi’s hand in his (something he did to reassure her, like when she puts her arm around his shoulder).

“Zeke and Sharpay love you, you know? Even if you and Zeke aren’t exactly into each other like that, you have Sharpay. You should let her know,” Ryan said, squeezing Kelsi’s hand.

Kelsi was quiet for a moment before pulling Ryan into a hug. “You’re the greatest, you know that?” Ryan hugged her back.

\--

“I’m gonna miss you all,” Gabriella said, tears falling down her cheeks. It was the day before graduation, and it was incredibly emotional. A GSA meeting was called for all of the seniors. Besides Gabriella, everyone was pretty much sobbing their eyes out. Ryan on the other hand, was willing himself to not cry.

“Ryan, get over here and hug me right now!”

There went the tears. “Gabby, oh my god,” Ryan said, taking Gabriella into his arms in a hug.

Then, everyone joined into the hug—first Chad, then Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, everyone in the GSA. Chad then yelled above everyone, “WHAT TEAM?”

And Troy shouted, “GAY SQUAD!”

Everyone in the room burst into cheers and laughter.

\--

Graduation, Chad realized. Fuck.

Where was he even going to go? His own boyfriend was going to New York. Chad’s going to cry when Ryan leaves, he knows it. And his best friend was going to California? Shit. The University of Albuquerque was starting to sound like a bad idea.

The next thing he knew, he was picking up his phone and dialling Ryan’s number.

“Chad, what’s up?”

“I–uh, wanted to hear your voice. Before we graduate.”

“How romantic.” Ryan laughed.

Chad couldn’t help but smile, but then he said, “I’m gonna miss you.”

Ryan was quiet before saying, “I will too.”

There was a long silence.

Until Chad blurted out, “I love you.”

Shit. That was the first time they said I love you. The first time they really said I love you. Long silences seemed to be a running theme in this conversation.

“I love you too, Chad. So much.”

Chad didn’t know what to say. “I–”

“I can probably sneak over to your house,” Ryan said. Chad laughed to himself. “Feel free to.”

\--

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.”

“But - “

“Troy,” Gabriella put a hand on Troy’s arm. “It’s a reunion. You’ll be fine.”

Troy couldn’t help but be nervous after all -- he and Chad have been talking for the last few weeks about what they’re going to do when they all come to Albuquerque. (We all need to meet up and maybe get wasted, Chad said over the phone. Troy could hear Ryan laughing in the background.)

Troy took a deep breath in, before nodding. “Alright. I’m ready.” Gabriella took Troy’s hand in her’s and they walked into the gymnasium together. There seemed to be a blast of nostalgia and memories as Troy saw how familiar it all felt.

It was overwhelming.

Gabriella held onto his hand tighter and smiled brightly at the sight of the people around the gym.

“TROY BOLTON!” Someone boomed from the other side of the room. The next thing Troy knew, Chad was barreling towards him and tackling him to the floor. Ryan was following after his boyf – husband – happily.

“Holy shit, dude. It’s been forever! Sorry we couldn’t invite you all to our wedding — it was kind of closed off and – ”

Gabriella’s laugh rang out among the words Chad was spouting out of his mouth. “Don’t worry about it Chad, we understand. The press doesn’t need to know the business of former basketball all-star Chad Danforth and his Broadway famous fiancé, Ryan Evans. Or should I say husband now?”

Ryan smiled and went up to Gabriella for a hug, which she happily accepted. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, Gabby.”

“Hell yeah, we do!” Chad said, getting up from where he tackled Troy. “I need to tell you all about what happened when Ryan and I went to this really historical gay bar in New York – you know, Stonewall?”

\--

“You’re amazing. I love you.”

“I know.”

“...Was that a Star Wars joke?”

An amazing laugh – a beautiful smile. An arm around the shoulders, and a happy moment between people who’ve loved each other since high school.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chenkin-nuggets
> 
> this ended up longer than i expected but this happened when i rewatched HSM and realized that my gay trans ass ended up becoming like Ryan instead of Gabriella lmao.
> 
> happy pride month tho !!! i might write more for this AU but i dont have ideas asdasdjsj


End file.
